Women Only College Students and Famous Hot Bath
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Student Lena Luthor heard rumors of Hot Bath for Tourists and Activists.


Liberal Arts and Social Justice College's Amazon Rain Forest Feild Trip of July 2010

As a lot of girls can relate, having a lot of free time with nothing fun to do is the least likely scenario for any girl to be in. As a singer once declared, girls are just looking for the most fun thing they can do, clothed or not; so when it came to planning the 2010 College Field Trip, the most fun group of girls you could ever meet, were very convinced they wanted to do something different and out of the box, something so daring that it wouldn't compare to partying on a beach or going on a cruise. It couldn't even compare to going to Europe and spending their nights and days dressed in trendy winter garments. It had to be something no one's ever done before, or something not many people do often.

All sixteen of our twenty year old girls, every one of them beautiful and in the prime of their youth, then decided to gather and throw a sleep over, where they would all spend the night together and discuss what the most ideal destination was for their 2010 Field Trip. The date was set for Thursday night, eight o-clock. Our lovely sleepover took place on the B dorms domain, where sisters Sara and Laurel Lance resided most of the year. They had set up reserved spots for each of the girls with their respective names on them, where they would park their hand-crafted bedding next to the cards that read their full names, and set their spaces up divided perfectly between each of them.

Comes seven minutes to eight on the dot, Caitlin Snow was the first to arrive. She'd always been the most cautious and organized of them and the one who took care of most of the planning and logical thinking. She knocked and when welcomed in, greeted the sisters accordingly.

Caitlin: Hey girls! How's it going?

Sara: Welcome!

Laurel: Welcome to our humble abode!

Caitlin: Am I the first one here? I thought I was late!

Caitlin was interrupted by another knock on the door. Just on time,Laurel whispered as she opened the door once more. It was Serena Van Der Woodsen, accompanied by Taylor H, Alison L and Jennifer T. The four smiley girls had many traits in common and got along well; the fact that even their yellow hair was something they all four could agree was stunning and amazing on them, spoke accurately about their relationship with one another. All four of them had planned to arrive together, and even coordinated matching hot pink outfits to wear to the sleepover. We're here! - They shouted in unison, as they gestured and danced.

Caitlin: How long did it actually take you to pick an outfit you all liked?

Taylor: Easy, we picked whatever made our boobs look better.

Jennifer: Plus, it's pink. I'm always on board for pink.

Alison: It was MY idea to wear pink!

Sara: I'm just glad you're all here. Let's get you guys settled.

A couple of minutes went by and next thing you know the girls were all reunited, as they loved to be. Of course the last one to arrive was Blair Waldorf, with the excuse of not wanting to get out of bed and put clothes on, which didn't even make much sense, since they all showed up in pajamas anyway. It was not unusual for Blair to be late, as she was known to procrastinate pretty much everything. They hung out on their pajamas while joking around for a while until they got a little serious and started talking and discussing their 2010 Field Trip destination. "We should go to the Bahamas!" - Ava suggested.

Lena: Yeah! There would probably be a lot of hot guys I can show my body off to.

Alexandra: That sounds nice. I bet there'd be a lot of hot girls too

Lena: You wish!

Lena Luthor and Alexandra Danvers got into a whole argument about hot guys and hot girls. A judge to each gender, as their preference called. But even with the sexy imaginations, they quickly disregarded that idea, as their 2009 Field Trip destination was a popular beach that not every one of the girls loved. In fact, most of them despised that beach now, as it was attached to bad memories and drunken mistakes. "I loved last year" - said Lena, as the rest of the girls boo-ed her.

A new card needed to be thrown so the girls had a destination to discuss. They got disorganized ans started imagining PlayBoys and PlayGirls in all different ways, as Lena and Alexandra's argument had provoked unpure thoughts in their girly brains. It was Caitlin whom with a big, loud "Shhhhh!" got them to finally pipe their pipe-holes. A couple of minutes of silence, broken by giggles and laughs, as they were used to. Then the quiet, innocent one of the bunch, cute Thea, the girl who'd you never think of badly, was the one to suggest the next destination and get back on track with their planning.

Thea: Maybe we should go to Paris! The city of love… we could meet the love of our lives!

Miranda: Ew, that's so corny.

Felicity: Thea is right. We could find a lovely European man who'd rescue us and become our husband!

Europe was debated briefly between the group, discarded nonetheless, mainly because of the imminent cold most of the girls were not willing to put themselves through. They knew for a fact they were not going to a beach, but going to the complete opposite extreme wasn't something they were particularly keen about either, so they still hadn't a plan for their 2010 college Field Trip destination.

Lena: Let's just go clubbing, we'll have fun and flirt a lot, too.

Alexandra: Yeah, sure.

Caitlin: That is not a field trip! That's just another night of clubbing!

Miranda: Yeah, we got to do something more daring… more adventurous!

Blair: How about a sleep-athon? Sleep all you can? No? No one?

Linda: No, that sounds boring.

Thea: We could travel, in our dreams…

Felicity: And imagine all sorts of things!

Ivy: I know a place! But I bet you guys aren't brave enough to dare…

Ivy Dickens was always the odd one out. The other girls often joked around in her absence, saying she was a little screwed up in the head. Most of the things she said weren't taken seriously and were often dismissed almost instantly, but this time, the words resonated within the girls and she managed to peek their interest, causing a reaction and making them curious. They argued for a while before discovering the destination Ivy was suggesting.

Taylor: Bahamas?

Ivy: No.

Felicity: Paris?

Ivy: Nope.

Serena: Barbados!

Ivy: Not even close.

– "Then, what?" the girls shouted, like a choir, as if they had rehearsed it.

– "The Amazon Rainforest", Ivy said, inflecting slowly in a spooky way, like she'd just called out her biggest fear.

The girl's reactions to the idea of the spooky, wild destination were all different, but all very positive. It was uncommon for them to all agree on something, which is why they usually gathered and discussed in order to decide anything and ensure they wouldn't be fighting over disagreements or misunderstandings. It was rather unlikely to see Blair, out of all of them, actually excited to travel and put effort into something other than feeding herself. As for the rest of them, as soon as Ivy mentioned the Rainforest, Taylor, Alison, Serena and Jennifer gasped all at the same time, which was a pretty clear indication they were at the very least, surprised. Thea and Felicity screeched and hugged each other. Linda and the Lance sisters were confused, but gave in to the peer pressure and accepted, as the rest of the girls seemed excited about it. Ava, Lena and Alexandra were just on board with any kind of wild adventure, so they bought the jungle concept right away when they started imagining they could go skinny dipping and fabricate makeshift bikinis out of coconut shells. Miranda wasn't thrilled at first, but interested as soon as she put naked skin and hot girls together. The only one of the girls who was not eager to go to the Rainforest was Caitlin, who did end up agreeing with all of them like she always did in the end; they wouldn't stop a Field Trip just because one of them was a little bit unsure.

So the girls picked the 2010 Field Trip destination: The Amazon Rainforest. And they went ahead and investigated all they needed to know. By the end of the night they had booked sixteen flights to the Amazon, accommodations included, provided by lovely Ivy who of course had a suggestion about where they'd stay. They went to bed that night knowing what their biggest, greatest, most amazing Field Trip would be. Soon enough, as time went by, the day arrived. They were all packed in and ready to head on to the Amazon, so they pushed their handbags, their shoes and their pink luggage into their taxi and they carried on to their adventure.


End file.
